


Confess...

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Friendship, Gen, Hentai, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Other, Sex, Swingers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Work In Progress, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: When hearts and beds are open a lot of things can happen.This story starts up at Bleach's final chapter with a continued ending into what would happen if Grimmjow returned because he missed Ichigo.Orihime will have some thinking to do about their new guest and his intentions.Seeing Grimmjow around the Kurosaki house Rukia and Renji might need some time to warm up to the arrancar during their visits but they're curious about him.It's not love all around but clearly there is a good connection. A web you'd want to be tangled in.Please note: this is not perfect canon to Bleach but I'm trying to keep it close!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters or settings mentioned in Confess... nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters and settings goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters/Settings © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	1. Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project wasn't planned...
> 
> I imagine it will take three or four parts to complete.  
> Enjoy what's here for now.
> 
> Warnings per this part: vague sexual themes

**Confess…**

 

A Fanfiction Written by Ficticious Delicious

For Johnathan V.

 

 

_The day was won…_

_…and the Soul Society and human world are safe._

_For ten years…_

_…we kept the peace._

_Though maybe we should wonder…_

_…do perfect endings exist?_

_Maybe a few heroes still have something to confess._

 

 

            The glass door to the Kurosaki Clinic opened a crack and Ichigo leaned out with a smile on his face and a “Hey!” to greet his arriving soul reaper friends – Rukia and Renji. It felt so nostalgic to see them, especially Rukia. Without her there would have never been any of the adventures that Ichigo so strongly remembered fighting and finessing through. She’d been the starting point. Right at the beginning. The _first_ soul reaper, shinigami, that he’d ever interacted with and once upon a time…long, long ago she’d given him a great gift – the chance to become a soul reaper, even a substitute, and _save_ his family from a vicious hollow. The results from that one event had been life changing ever since to say the least. Renji…without this man Ichigo felt he would be severely lacking in some great comradery and drive, as Renji had pushed him to go forward on more than one occasion and fought beside him with all of his heart and might – a characteristic that the redhead shared with his wife Rukia. They both commonly used all of their heart and soul to serve the soul society and protect.

 

            “Hey!” Rukia had greeted Ichigo back. Even in a gigai she was certainly as much of an energetic vision as she’d ever been – petite, wearing a floral dress with much longer hair and most importantly…a broad smile.

 

            Renji was standing just behind her, grinning. Instead of his usual pineapple-esque hair his red mane was in a thick braid today. It suited him. He wore some very human clothes, simple ones. Those suited him as well.

 

            Certainly looking his best today with much shorter kept hair and an adult’s build, Ichigo kind of wondered for an instant what Renji was grinning about but maybe he’d ask later. Shinigami didn’t age like humans, Ichigo had finally caught up to them in terms of adult appearance.

 

            “Hmm…the business still hasn’t really caught on, huh?” Rukia teased. The clinic they were about to enter looked empty.

 

            Renji leaned to look as well. “Oh, she’s right.”

 

            “Shut up and come in already. It’s a good thing when a clinic is empty…sheesh,” Ichigo remarked back with a stare over his shoulder as he turned to walk inside, holding the glass door open for them politely.

 

            Renji held the door open for Rukia after Ichigo and the three all wandered through the front office of the Kurosaki Clinic. It had been expanded and it looked really nice! Ichigo hadn’t turned the lights on so it was a little dark but what light the uncovered glass doors let in showed a cozy office where people could comfortably wait to be helped.

 

            The whole Kurosaki family still helped run the clinic and they all shared the house attached to it with a few expansions made for the growing family. A good bit ago when Ichigo and Orihime had been married they’d made space for his wife and expanded again when they had a son named Kazui…who was around here _somewhere_ but his father hadn’t seen him for a little while. Karin and Yuzu were also around, helping prepare for this event that had attracted company. Heck knew where grandpa Isshin had gotten off to, but Ichigo only assumed it was somewhere intentional to give him and his friends some space. Maybe Urahara’s place. Isshin had gotten better about that, the whole ‘son needs some space’ deal. The current gathering lit up when Ichigo came into the room with Rukia and Renji.

 

            “Rukia! And guy I don’t recognize..! Come on in! Make yourself at home-! Guh!” Keigo’s energetic greeting was cut short by a whack to the head from Tatsuki. Still the same old spaz, Kiego was shaggy on the head, his hair, but otherwise much the same as he’d always been.

 

            “It isn’t your house to be greeting people like that you dumbass,” Tatsuki sharply reminded. Other than a few more scars from continuing karate her hair and constantly strengthening body were perhaps the things that had most changed and continued to change about her over the years. She would always be feisty.

 

            From the couch in front of the television set Mizuiro spectated with his ever-ominous pleasant expression including a smile. He was friendly enough and almost eerily composed compared to everyone else. “Rukia, it’s been a long while. Your hair’s grown out. It looks quite good.”

 

            Karin and Yuzu came rushing in with snacks and scooting around bodies to get them to the couch without spilling anything. “Coming through!” Karin yelled. Still with some of her tom-boy qualities Karin rocked a ponytail with a scrunchy holding it and some sort of plain shirt and a boyish jacket over that and a skirt today. Very comfortable. She was happy and well-tempered.

 

            After waving at the other two who had greeted her from over by the living room’s couch Rukia warmed up quickly and chirped at the sisters, “Look how you two have grown! It’s been so long.”

 

            “Rukia!” Yuzu crowded over by Rukia with an armful of snacks still in hand. “Hello! It has. I’m so glad to see you!” Yuzu was still as adorable and girly as ever with a frilly shirt and skirt and her little strawberry hairpin.

 

            All of the people gathered here were adults or very close. Life had carried on without huge threats to the human world over ten years and the familiar group had all grown up. Today was an enjoyable gathering of faithful friends here at the Kurosaki house and they were all coming together to watch one of their own on the television. Sado, Chad, was boxing in a heavyweight match and it was a big deal! They were all really proud of him. The television started to make noise announcing a few things about the match and most everyone started to crowd around the large glowing screen by the couch. Chad’s face was shown as the station highlighted some of his previous fights in a fashion that was surely glorification. Well-deserved glorification! As mature as the rest of them but without his old shaggy hair covering his eyes up and some obvious facial hair peppering his jaw Chad was a vision of discipline and unlike a lot of other fighters not smug. His focused eyes and expression were as calm and well maintained as ever. It was easy to tell on-screen.

 

            “Woah! He’s the most famous of any of us…” Kiego oooo’ed at the screen.

 

            There was one more person missing in the gathering of friends… Somewhere on the roof of the hospital he worked extremely hard at Ishida was watching Chad’s big fight too on his phone when he could. He wasn’t able to take the day off but he was with them in spirit. All of his friends knew that he would. They wished he could have been here with them but working at the main hospital was important too. Ishida was contributing to saving lives.

 

            Ichigo let Rukia and Renji settle in with the rest of them and turned to call into the house, “Orihime it’s going to start soon!”

 

            A vision of sweetness, Orihime came wandering with a bounce in her step out of the kitchen with her apron half off as she brushed off a pretty dress that suited her lovely curves well. “Oh! Ok! I hope that’s enough popcorn and chips…” She folded the apron over in her arms as she took it off.

 

            “Where’s Kazui?” Ichigo asked with a squint. Their kid wasn’t with her.

 

            “Hmm…” Orihime looked upward, she could sense their young son upstairs and the spirits of her hairpins also told her so but they said something extra too… “He was at Hiyori’s hideout but now it seems he’s come back.”

 

            Ichigo sighed, “What a little troublemaker.”

 

            Orihime laughed softly. A troublemaker like his father if anything she knew.

 

            “He might be in my room. I found him in there a few days in a row this week. He likes it because it used to be your old room, Nii-chan,” Yuzu suggested.

 

            That was true. That room still had a lot of Ichigo’s residual reiatsu. Ichigo’s eyes blinked open a little wider. “Uh, is that ok with you? I can go get him.”

 

            “No, no! It’s fine!” Yuzu assured.

 

            Karin snickered, listening in.

 

            “Well alright, if it’s ok with you,” Ichigo mentioned with a nod, smiling to Orihime and kissing her on the cheek as she walked up close to him.

 

            Orihime smiled with that sweet kiss warming her cheek then wandered with a bouncing stride to sit with the rest of the group on the couch to watch the boxing program.

 

            Ichigo’s eyes drifted to Rukia who was still standing near Renji even after they’d mingled a bit. “Hey, Rukia and Renji I thought you two were bringing your kid along.”

 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Renji added with a grin. “She got permission to travel for the summer from the court guard and came along.”

 

            In a forward sweeping motion Rukia gestured, “Ichika come on in- Uuh…” Rukia didn’t hear her daughter following them…and she hadn’t been for a while. Oh no. “Seems like she’s run off.”

 

            “Eh?! You lost track of your own kid?!” Ichigo quacked. He hadn’t noticed a kid with them at all this whole time. How long had she been missing?!

 

            Rukia shrugged and Renji seemed indifferent. “Well she’s a soul reaper so she’ll be totally fine. If anything any human who runs into her will have a hard time.”

 

            “You make it sound like she’s picking fights! You should find her!” Ichigo exclaimed.

 

            Rukia made a face and waved her hand, “Oh you worry too much Ichigo.”

 

            Renji’s piercing eyes turned up as he scanned for spiritual pressure. “Oh… She’s nearby. She’s just above us actually,” he remarked, staring at the ceiling.

 

            Rukia nodded reassuringly, “See? Nothing to worry about.”

 

            This whole time the rest of them seemed totally distracted by the television talking about Chad and the other fighter he was going up against as the time for the match was drawing closer.

 

            Ichigo frowned hard. “Kazui is up there. She better not start a fight with him.” Even though his little tyke was also a soul reaper Ichigo didn’t want any hurt kiddies today. They could spar with supervision another time.

 

            Renji’s lips stayed curled up in a grin. “You afraid your kid’ll lose?”

 

            “No! I just don’t want them fighting!” Ichigo grumbled with a squint. Just then there was a loud knock at the glass clinic door that distracted him. That must be Isshin, his father couldn’t stay away all day. Isshin probably forgot his dang keys again! Ichigo swore it was like taking care of another child sometimes…

 

            Noticing Ichigo staring toward the still open door that led back into the clinic and having heard the knock Rukia tugged on Renji, “C’mon, we’ll miss the start of it, and hurry up Ichigo!” She towed an all-too-willing Renji over toward the couch.

 

            “There are so many things they talk about before they actually let them fight. I’ll be fine!” Ichigo sighed and hurried out of the living room into the clinic. The house door almost closed behind him as he hurried into the front office of the clinic. He could immediately see a shape at the glass doors…but it wasn’t his father. Ichigo froze in the shadowy clinic office and stared as a bored looking man stood outside staring away from the doors with his hands jammed in some jean-looking pants pockets. The fellow was wearing a tank top and some other rather typical human-looking clothing but the man himself was very distinct. “Grimmjow…” Ichigo mumbled quietly. The arrancar probably hadn’t noticed him yet from back here in the shadows of the office. It gave Ichigo a bit of unease to wonder what was wanted by this visit… Maybe this was Urahara’s bidding? Grimmjow and the shop owner had made some sort of deal before so maybe Grimmjow didn’t mind associating with Urahara now. It was virtually the only logical thing Ichigo’s mind could imagine at the moment. Another suspicious thing about this visit was that Grimmjow was very clearly in a _gigai_ – there was no bone shard on his jaw or any uniform, including a sword, about him and not even a shred of spiritual pressure… Had his power been sealed? It might be the gigai. As he stood gawking in the dark and worrying about the situation the man outside turned to leave. Ichigo had to quickly decide. Ichigo moved swiftly to the glass doors and opened one smoothly, stepping out. “Hold on! Sorry, I wasn’t able to get here…right away…” his words hesitated as Grimmjow stopped walking away and turned his head. Nothing about his rival had changed except the body – which actually was the spitting human image of Grimmjow anyway.

 

            The arrancar gave his old rival a once over with eyes before grunting. Ichigo looked different. “If I’m interrupting I’ll leave.” He’d noticed the mature changes to Ichigo’s build and shorter hair. The Shinigami looked slightly less fit he supposed but definitely older…so that’s how humans aged.

 

            “You’re not,” Ichigo assured. He wasn’t sure why he did that…but he did. Ichigo stepped forward to let the glass door close all the way and stood outside. “It’s been a long time. Why are you here Grimmjow?”

 

            Grimmjow raised a hand and pointed squarely at Ichigo as his answer. “But you’re busy though. I can tell.”

 

            There was just something about this hollow’s intent that was _not_ usual. Ichigo felt a sudden ping as he realized that he was going to miss some of the program featuring Chad’s fight…but he hadn’t seen Grimmjow in ten years… Ten years was a long time, and this arrancar had been his best rival and in the end he’d helped them win the fight against Yhwach’s quincies and unleash this ten years of peace. Grimmjow wasn’t a villain nor a bad guy, he could spare some time. “It’s really ok. You didn’t come here to fight did you?” he asked, a little wary of that but doubtful that this was Grimmjow’s intent for once.

 

            “Maybe to ask for one later, but not now.” Still at a distance, because he’d intended to walk away, the arrancar had now turned around completely.

 

            “Well later’s _always_ fine if we make plans, just tell me when and where. Have you been hanging around Urahara? Where’s Nel?”

 

            “I’m not her keeper and I only talked to that guy to get this body. Also…you look _softer_.”

 

            A _body_ …a _reiatsu sealing_ _gigai_. That was no casual body to be using. What did Grimmjow need a gigai like that for? Ichigo scoffed hard, “Just because I’ve settled down, got married and had a kid doesn’t mean I’m _soft_ , jerk. So what do you actually want?”

 

            That news took Grimmjow by surprise and for an instant his eyes widened a little, “Who?” He noticed Ichigo’s brows furrow in confusion. “ _Who_ did you _marry?_ ”

 

            Ichigo’s expression relaxed, “Orihime.” He smiled warmly and wide, proud of that fact; he loved his wife. “She’s always been such a wonderful person.”

 

            Grimmjow’s expression leveled. “She sure helped me a few times,” he admitted. Helped him _and_ everyone else… It was in her nature. Even a foul-tempered arrancar like himself could tell that. … He was too late though… That stung. “Good for you. Well now that I know you’re not soft I’m off. See ya.” Grimmjow’s head turned away.

 

            “Uuuh…you only came to check on me?” Ichigo asked with a funny expression and a single brow bent down. That couldn’t be all… Grimmjow hadn’t even set up a time that he wanted to fight.

 

            “Yeah. Now I’m leaving-”

 

            “Grimmjow if you have some news to tell me you had better tell me now.” There had to be something else to this; Grimmjow just didn’t seem like the type to visit just for the sake of visiting or shooting the breeze. “This seems important. Nothing less would drag you out of the woodwork of Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo expected news about something related to hollows, shinigami, or the world being in peril again.

 

            Grimmjow rolled his head to one side. “It was just for you. Can I leave now?” He actually could leave anytime he wanted but a gravity held him here, and it was nothing _less_ …it was actually something _more_. It was just hard to say…

 

            Ichigo’s social density alleviated a bit; Grimmjow had stopped wanting to talk after marriage was mentioned and what the arrancar had said just now were suspicious. “Hold on… You came here _because_ of me…or _for_ me?” Ichigo asked stepping away from the glass doors to the clinic, trying to understand exactly what his old rival meant.

 

            “ _For_ ,” Grimmjow confirmed with a growl as he refused to turn around to face the person he was talking to. “ _For you_. I’m not good with words, but you’re with someone else already so you get back to that. I’ll fuck off.”

 

            The immediate clarification stopped Ichigo halfway between the doors and Grimmjow with surprise. A flush of color crossed his face. Grimmjow looked like he was about to leap away, if he could even do that in a gigai. “Hold on!”

 

            “Huh?” Grimmjow stared over his shoulder, stalled. Finally he looked at Ichigo.

 

            “Is this supposed to be some _romantic_ confession?”

 

            Grimmjow responded with his usual irritable tone of voice at first, “Do I look like a fucking romantic to you? No. I _like_ you but I don’t _love_ you.” Grimmjow cocked his jaw.

 

            “Explain…” Ichigo demanded with a stern voice. He’d thought all along that Grimmjow couldn’t stand him and that’s why they fought all of the time…was that not the whole truth?

 

            This was so much more irritating than he’d imagined it would be in theory. “I just don’t want to be without you for pointless years at a time in Hueco Mundo. You’re the only one who puts up a decent fight and your company is fine I guess. It’s stupid being without anything to do. That desert’s pretty damn bleak.” This was embarrassing enough to say once, and the grouchier he seemed the more embarrassing it felt…Ichigo better not make him say any of this again. “Happy?” he snapped.

 

            Still with color in his face and stunned in place Ichigo watched the arrancar. “How long have you felt like that? The being able to stand me and wanting me around…thing…” It sure seemed like a new development to Ichigo! Then again… When, in response, Grimmjow pretended to be clueless about the amount of time and shrugged his shoulders to get out a real answer Ichigo sighed hard. “That still doesn’t tell me what you want.”

 

            “Attention. Yours. Often. In whatever form it comes. Fighting or fucking.”

 

            “Time out! What?! You remember the part where I said I’d married Orihime right?”

 

            “Yeah. That’s why I said I was going to fuck off earlier but you stopped me and wanted me to explain…” he growled. Ichigo could swallow the dose of reality he’d dished him or spit it out, Grimmjow knew he had no control over that and waited to hear this out.

 

            Grimmjow was right. He had stopped him and asked him to explain but that wasn’t what Ichigo had expected to hear at all. “Well… Um. I’m sorry. I just feel…uuh… I’m not sure how to handle this exactly.”

 

            Grimmjow lifted an apathetic brow to that.

 

            With more details Ichigo’s feelings were only getting more mixed up the more he thought about this, but it sure took some real stones on Grimmjow’s part to admit anything like this without any idea of what was going to happen. Ichigo had to say that he admired guts like that. “Are you dead serious that this isn’t romantic interest?”

 

            Grimmjow turned around and watched the shinigami with arms crossed and a flat expression. Ichigo was still better than an arm’s length away from him. “Yes,” he growled. “Why does that matter?”

 

            “And it’s _just_ for my attention? Casually.”

 

            “YES. WHY DOES THAT MATTER?” the arrancar growled.

 

            Ichigo gave the situation a little more thought, looking away from Grimmjow because it was hard to think when he was staring that guy in the face. He was definitely fine with the fighting, it was just the mention of casual sex that had him on guard. “I’m not opposed to that if you want my attention. If it’s _only_ casual and friendly I’d gladly share myself with you.”

 

            Grimmjow blinked with a surprisingly lively expression. Had he heard that right? Some turn-around.

 

            He really didn’t mind the idea of seeing more of Grimmjow around as long as the arrancar respected his wishes and didn’t destroy the house or kill his friends. “I guess I agree that it sucks not to have things to do, and even with my life now I guess I also kinda…miss you…being around…in a weird way.” Ichigo smiled and extended a hand toward Grimmjow. “Why don’t you come in and spend the evening with us, my friends are here to watch Chad fight in a boxing match, and then we’ll talk to Orihime about this. She needs to be ok with it.”

 

            Grimmjow’s vividly blue eyes looked down at Ichigo’s extended hand and then back up at the man himself and any skepticism in his expression slowly melted away because of the warm way that Ichigo looked over at him. “You’re sure this isn’t gonna fuck anything up?” He did want what he wanted, some permanent company, but he didn’t want to screw Kurosaki’s life up.

 

            “As long as you’re civil and prepared to hear any kind of answer it shouldn’t. Orihime’s even more understanding than me and she’s not scared of you anymore. It might be that one thing’s ok and another isn’t, we’ll see. C’mon, at the least let’s spend an evening watching Chad repeatedly punch some unfortunate sap until he’s unconscious.” Ichigo’s hand stayed out and as the arrancar gradually warmed up to the offer and walked toward him. Then Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder with a smile and patted it twice as they walked in the clinic door. Back inside.

 

            Into a warm house full of close friends and it was at least a nice time being around some people who were crazy about watching this Chad dude on the television punch out his competition expertly. Grimmjow didn’t mind this kind of company. Not one bit. It was good, and he felt vaguely grateful for the gesture of being invited in. The really strange part was that the rest of them were totally fine with his presence too. Suppose that’s what ten long years of boring peace did, made people docile and accepting. Eh…he wasn’t going to complain about it. This once and a while hero was so far glad that he had confessed.

 

_Teil 1 Ende_


	2. Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this part: some family and friendly adorableness…and straight and gay seeex

**Confess…**

 

A Fanfiction Written by Ficticious Delicious

For Johnathan V.

 

 

_We’re tender and playful with our erotic games…_

_…come and play._

 

 

            To this gathering of friends’ delight Chad had won his match; boxing against the competition in a divinely coordinated manner he’d had struggles but ultimately won. It wasn’t an easy match but it was exciting! Keigo, Karin and Tatsuki couldn’t stop going on and on about Chad’s boxing technique. Yuzu and Mizuiro didn’t quite follow but it was funny to watch the friends and Yuzu’s sister get so pumped up about a sport. For a long while after the program everyone had sat around talking and a few of them played board games and card games as it got late. Meanwhile Orihime cleaned up in the kitchen while Ichigo helped her.

 

            “Catch, Orihime!” Ichigo warned with a grin and a glass platter in hand ready to throw it to her like a flying disk.

 

            Leaving the water in their sink running Orihime turned around to see what her husband was about to throw. Her eyes got huge. “It’ll break!”

 

            “I was kidding anyway.” Ichigo relaxed and didn’t look like he was actually going to throw the platter after all. Wandering up to the sink he stood behind his lovely wife and reached around her to stick the platter under the warm running water then with soap and a sponge he started to clean it off.

 

            Orihime smiled, leaning back against Ichigo’s chest with his arms looped around her. It felt so nice to have Ichigo nearby. She placed her hands on top of his and helped guide them across the glass platter. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled and giggled. “You know there was something you wanted to ask me earlier and never did. What was it?”

 

            Ichigo blinked, then remembered – Grimmjow. He’d invited him in and just left it at that for now with only a small mention to Orihime of talking about something later. Ichigo wasn’t planning on mentioning the arrancar’s specific situation to Orihime until after everyone else was gone…but they were _alone_ in the kitchen and she was asking now, so… “Well Grimmjow wanted to spend some time with me.” They raised the cleaned platter out of the sink and placed it on the back of the drying rack then continued washing the rest of the dishes together.

 

            “Oh that’s nice! I suppose that’s why he showed up so suddenly. He seemed so awkward tonight though,” Orihime cooed with a slightly sad tone. She hoped he’d been at least partly comfortable in their home.

 

            “Because he was surrounded by people he hardly knows.”

 

            She could see how that made sense. “Did he ask you for a fight?” Orihime figured that she’d be on standby to heal them afterward if this was the case and it was likely; Grimmjow always seemed like the type to want a fight.

 

            “Sort of,” Ichigo answered back with a little bit of a hard time figuring how to explain politely, and he still had to ask her permission for all of this. His voice got a touch softer and with a hand holding onto the sponge, Orihime’s guiding it and another hand holding up a plate, Ichigo said more, “He’s interested in my company and I believe the phrasing was…‘fighting or fucking’. Casually _not_ romantically.”

 

            Being surprised it took a second for the meaning of what her husband was saying to sink in as it should, “Oh… _oh!_ ” Orihime chuckled with a tint of rose color across her face. “You mean he wanted to…” Her hips moved against the front of Ichigo’s lap with a wiggle and she giggled in amusement.

 

            Well explaining that hadn’t gone badly if Orihime was laughing about it already! Ichigo stiffed for a moment, pushing his wife up against the side of the sink as their hands faltered with the plate and the sponge, grinding for the moment; he made a pleased sound and felt Orihime’s hands squeezing a little overtop of his. Ichigo blinked back to his senses and stopped leaning his weight forward as much. They had guests here right now! They couldn’t be fooling around like this when _anyone_ could walk into the kitchen! Ichigo’s face turned a little rosy too. “And he’ll still probably want to fight… I don’t think that he ever gets tired of violence.”

 

            Turning the water off since they were done with the dishes Orihime leaned back on his chest again and kept Ichigo’s arms around her torso snuggly. “Well how do _you_ feel about something like this? After all, it sounds like you’re the one he’d be after for attention.” She’d actually beat her husband to asking that question!

 

            “Well it was pretty unexpected, but I’m not bothered by it.” Ichigo continued to hold onto her and placed his head lovingly against the side of Orihime’s. “Though it really matters to me foremost what you think, Orihime. I won’t do anything with him until you’re also ok with it.”

 

            “Of course I am!” Orihime chirped.

 

            “Eh?!” Ichigo blinked. That had been…a pretty easy transition. “As long as you mean it…” He wanted to be sure that Orihime was really genuine and not just being kind only for others’ sake.

 

            “I do though,” Orihime assured with a smile and turning her head enough to catch Ichigo’s eye. “Grimmjow has been a little underhanded in the past but it’s been ten years and the last we saw him he was helping us win a war so… I think it would be a little mean to leave him by himself.” She was very intuitive and kind.

 

            His dear wife had understood the situation and found it agreeable. “Are you sure that having him around is completely fine?” Ichigo asked one more time. “It wouldn’t take more than a few sentences to explain otherwise to him. He was actually willing to leave on his own once he heard that I was married but I said I’d speak with you and he understands that you have the right to say ‘no’. I warned him.”

 

            Orihime shook her head. “As long as he doesn’t bully Kazui! I don’t mind,” she remarked with a laugh. Somewhere in her heart she didn’t mind Grimmjow being around their family, or her husband, despite the arrancar’s violent disposition.

 

            “Or destroy the house…” Ichigo furthered, his mind now on that track since Orihime suggested that other thing… He’d also beat Grimmjow’s face in if that arrancar bullied his kid.

 

            “That too, but something tells me based on the calm way that we saw him behaving tonight that he won’t disrespect our home.” Orihime nudged Ichigo, “Why don’t you go and tell him that he can say while I finish up the dishes? I’ll have the spare room next to ours nicely made.” She was actually looking forward to having someone else to take care of around the house now!

 

            “Alright,” Ichigo finalized with an affectionate squeezing hug around Orihime’s torso, his forearms pleasantly settled below her generous bust, and his head was still beside hers. Ichigo kissed her on the cheek warmly and smiled as he let go before he made his way out of the kitchen.

 

_[Only a half an hour later, still at the Kurosaki residence…]_

            Now that it was good and late into the evening it was about time for everyone to be heading out. The friends had all spent their evening in a fun manner and it was outrageously good to see everyone gathered. Ichigo sure knew that he’d enjoyed time with his friends now that everyone’s lives were more hectic; he saw them less and less and it made these times even more special. The couple had finally seen everyone leave for their separate homes. Well…not _quite_ everyone.

 

            Waving at the door to Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro as they wandered out into the street...Keigo was already running away from Tatsuki…Ichigo sighed as he watched Mizuiro trail behind. “Take care of them…” Ichigo called.

 

            Mizuiro shrugged, “As much as I can.” With a final goodbye wave the cool man put his headphones on and started texting on his phone as he was off while the other two were already far into the distance.

 

            No wonder Mizuiro didn’t have kids yet. Ichigo sighed and closed the glass door to the clinic, locking it and turning to go back in the house. After walking across the clinic’s dark front office Ichigo opened the house’s door and immediately noticed Grimmjow following Orihime upstairs. Grimmjow was carrying a huge bundle of folded blankets and such for her up the stairs. Ichigo smiled, how polite of the arrancar to help. Grimmjow fortunately did not notice him watching and disappeared upstairs with Orihime. Next Ichigo looked to his left and saw Rukia sitting on Renji’s lap on the couch and Yuzu next to them; they were talking happily. How nice. Karin walked out of the kitchen and noticed Ichigo immediately. The brother squinted at his sister.

 

            “Did Tatsuki leave?” Karin asked with her hands on her hips.

 

            “She did, with Keigo and Mizuiro just a few minutes ago,” Ichigo explained as he walked further into the house with the door closed behind himself. His sister’s face turned a little pink and she huffed looking at a wall next. Noticing his sister’s unusual shyness Ichigo smiled softly. Karin and Tatsuki got along really well. “Sorry, I should have called you to say goodbye.”

 

            Karin shrugged with a long ‘eh’ to cover up her mild disappointment. “I’ll see her at the dojo tomorrow anyway.”

 

            Ichigo nodded.

 

            Yuzu had taken notice of the conversation and turned around backwards on the couch with pathetically watery eyes, “I didn’t say goodbye to your friends either…”

 

            Ichigo’s attention turned toward Yuzu and being near enough he patted his youngest sister on the head. “You’ll see them again. Hellos are better than goodbyes anyway.”

 

            Yuzu stopped looking sad and beamed. “Nii-chan you’re right!” What a wonderful thing to say. Yuzu yawned. “Oh…excuse me.” She covered her mouth with one hand after that yawn had escaped.

 

            Rukia and Renji chuckled. Rukia leaned back on her husband’s chest as they enjoyed lazing on the couch, “It’s been a good day but long. You should go rest if you’re tired. It was really good to see you again.”

 

            Yuzu beamed at Rukia, “You too! And you Renji, it was nice to meet you.” She was getting up off of the couch and bowed politely before wandering around and giving her brother a hug and heading toward the stairs.

 

            Nodding Karin walked toward them. “Time for me to turn in too. It was a nice time.”

 

            Suddenly Ichigo remembered, “Ah, Yuzu or Karin could one of you…or both I guess…have a look around for Kazui and Ichika? Orihime has her hands full with the guest room and they’ve been playing upstairs I think.”

 

            “Sure!” Yuzu chirped as she leapt off of the couch with newfound energy. Scuttling upstairs she went to find them before anyone else could even think to lift a finger; she loved Kazui as much as his grandpa, father and mother did and she’d never met Rukia and Renji’s child before tonight but Ickika was just as cute!

 

            Karin smirked, rolling her eyes at her little sister’s enthusiasm over young children. “Suppose I’ll supervise.” She hastened up the stairs too. Honestly Karin cared a lot but just couldn’t match Yuzu’s energy.

 

            After his sisters were upstairs Ichigo sighed, smiling and looked to his soul reaper friends.

 

            Relaxing, Renji closed his eyes and leaned into the couch more. It was just nice to take a load off once and a while. Despite the peace it wasn’t like the Court Guard Squads were slouching.

 

            Rukia stayed relaxed too but watched Ichigo, “It might not be any of my business but are you sure it’s really ok to have Grimmjow here around your family? I noticed him helping Orihime.”

 

            Ichigo shrugged, “He’s not going to hurt anyone…I think. He’s bored of Hueco Mundo, and I’ll keep an eye on him.”

 

            Rukia squinted a little, “So you invite him to stay at your home? We’re staying with Urahara for now and Grimmjow would probably be less of a threat if you sent him there.”

 

            In response Ichigo shrugged, “Not unless I have to…it would be rude. If he starts something I’ll stop it but he’s generally behaving really well so far. I mean, you saw him this evening. Not a single argument, angry curse word or threat out of him _at all_.” Come to think of it…that wasn’t really normal when it came to Grimmjow.

 

            Listening but not chiming in until now Renji cracked an eye at their dear friend, “Don’t you think it’d be better to prevent a problem ahead of time?”

 

            Once again Ichigo shrugged. He didn’t explain in detail why Grimmjow was being allowed to stay in his home. “He’s manageable.”

 

            Rukia jumped up off of Renji’s lap, “Speaking of Urahara though we needed to get back to help him set up a few obstacles in the underground training area for our daughter!” The small woman beamed with a determined gleam in her eye. “Who Yoruichi thinks is the most adorable child in history. Setting all of this up will take all night!”

 

            Ichigo and Renji offered small chuckles to that enthusiasm and then Renji boasted a bit as he put effort into getting off of the couch, “Her soul reaper training combined with what we can teach her separately will make her the toughest girl around.” He grinned at Ichigo. “Practicing with her peers ain’t a half bad idea either.”

 

            In regards to Kazui and Ichika getting to spar Ichigo knew what Renji meant, “As long as they’re in the training grounds they can fight all they want.”

 

            Rukia smiled broadly and walked around the couch while Renji went off to get Ichika from upstairs; Rukia stayed with Ichigo. The short soul reaper smiled up at her long-time friend. “You look so mature,” she teased.

 

            “I am mature!” Ichigo countered. “You sure look happy…” he pointed with a dumb grin at the stairs Renji had gone up, “…with a doofus like that.”

 

            Rukia smirked and crossed her arms, “I am, I really am, but look who’s talking…” She sighed happily as the two of them relaxed their expressions to smiles. “Who would’ve thought me and Renji would get to this point? It’s really more than I could ever have asked for, along with good friends. Thanks for having us over tonight, it might be peaceful across the worlds but that makes things dull after a while.”

 

            Ichigo was about to say something about visiting the Soul Society sometime with Kazui to liven things up when Renji came barreling down the stairs with their fussy and feisty daughter under his arm. Ichigo stared with wide eyes. So that’s how Renji parented.

 

            “Got her~” the proud father croaked; Renji had her under control.

 

            “Put me down, dad!” Ichika squirmed ferociously. “I wanna fight that little soul reaper before we leave!”

 

            Renji toted his daughter over and propped her up on his shoulder once the man reached his wife and Ichigo. Miraculously Ichika stopped complaining after that. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Ichigo?” Renji suggested to his daughter.

 

            Ichika stuck her tongue out. “Goodbye… I guess.”

 

            Ichigo was quite amused but Rukia scolded her daughter a little, “Eh?! That’s no way to say goodbye to your mother’s good friend!”

 

            …and Ichika stuck her tongue out at her mother next. Then she looked toward Ichigo while quite content on her father’s shoulder as Renji helped hold her up there. She folded her hands forward and bowed her head quickly. “Thank you for sharing your home with us.” She looked embarrassed to be so formal but it was cute! “Can Kazui come train with us sometime?”

 

            Ichigo just basked in the unreal shift in manners. That was so polite… “Well it was extremely nice to have you here and I’m sure Kazui would be happy to see you again so I’ll ask him if he’s up for it.”

 

            With Renji and Rukia beaming about their daughter minding her manners for the most part Rukia gave Ichigo a farewell hug and Renji patted Ichigo solidly on the back. Ichigo shook Ichika’s little hand and escorted them out, holding the doors to make sure they didn’t off-balance Renji carrying his kid. Once outside Renji’s arm settled around Rukia and Ichika got to keep her perch. “We’ll come by again in a day or two!” Rukia called, and they were off down the street.

 

            Ichigo smiled to watch the happy family walking together; that was really nice. If Orihime could have seen- He suddenly wondered how she was doing with Grimmjow. So Ichigo closed the clinic’s glass door for a final time and locked it, then wandered back into the house. If his old man, Isshin, was coming home tonight he’d have a key to get in. Ichigo went through the quiet and dark front office of the clinic to the house’s door and after going back into the main house he locked that door behind himself too. Looking around at the slightly messy living room there was a board game still open on the coffee table, some cups and plates stacked up next to it and cards scattered on the floor. He could pick that up later, for now he needed to make sure that Grimmjow was still behaving. Ichigo started turning off lights so that nothing extra was left on and then went up the stairs to the second floor. It was…particularly quiet up here for having a guest. Orihime was out in the hall and smiled at him. Ichigo immediately went to her, hoping to hear how things were going.

 

            Holding a spare blanket and pillowcase she had her hands full. “Renji said goodbye for them while he was up here. They’re so cute and his daughter would be wonderful for Kazui to play with.”

 

            Ichigo grinned, “You think?”

 

            Orihime nodded her head.

 

            “What about Grimmjow?” Ichigo’s first instinct was to look toward their guest room. The door was closed.

 

            “He’s getting settled in. Karin and Yuzu put Kazui to bed just a minute ago if you want to say goodnight to them.” Orihime herself yawned and lowered her voice to a soft whisper, “Grimmjow was injured badly on his back. I accidentally bumped into him and he flinched away.”

 

            Ichigo looked alarmed, “He didn’t get angry did he?” They were both talking in whispers now.

 

            Orihime shook her head, “If he was he hid it really well, but he wasn’t rude to me. He just seemed like he was in pain. I tried asking about it but he said that he was fine, just be careful of his back if you’re near him.” Orihime stood up on the balls of her feet and pecked Ichigo on the cheek before wandering to the linen closet in the hall and putting away the extra pillowcase and blanket. “I’m going straight to bed…today was so tiring so I’ll clean up the rest of the house tomorrow,” she mentioned next going to stand by their bedroom door.

 

            “I’ll help you clean,” Ichigo offered with a warming smile. “I love you, I’ll be along real shortly.”

 

            Smiling Orihime nodded and went into their bedroom. She quietly closed the door behind her.

 

            Ichigo moved on and knocked on Yuzu and Karin’s doors one at a time and they came to say goodnight. Next Ichigo went to his young son’s room and quietly opened the door. Kazui was hiding under the covers of his bed with a flashlight glowing through the covers probably reading a book. Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the door open a crack, venturing in. He stepped over a few toys and gazed around at the multiple spaceships hanging from the ceiling and toys on shelves with books propped up against them. In a soft voice Ichigo spoke up, “You know I can see you.”

 

            The flashlight clicked off quickly but Kazui didn’t come out from under the covers. “No you can’t,” the little soul reaper corrected.

 

            “Um…yeah. I _can_.” The light from the cracked door was helpful and there was still a very obvious bump in the covers. Ichigo leaned down and started tickling his kid through the blanket. Kazui laughed like mad until his dad finally relented. “Did mom say goodnight already?”

 

            Kazui was being good and popped his head out from under the covers and then pulled up the book and his flashlight and handed them to his dad. “She gave me a kiss and a hug and told me not to go in the room next to yours.”

 

            Ichigo nodded, “We have a guest so yeah. You need to be respectful of him.”

 

            “Ok. Will Ichika come back to play?” Kazui’s eyes were huge with hope.

 

            “Maybe, and you might even be able to go see her at the candy shop where Mister Urahara and Miss Yoruichi live. They’ll be in the human world for a few days,” Ichigo assured to his son.

 

            With the good news Kazui snuggled happily into his bed with the warm covers tucked around him. “Mom says that Ichika’s mommy was the one who turned you into a soul reaper.”

 

            Ichigo was crouched by the little bed his son was snuggled into and set the flashlight and book down on the table beside it. “She did, at risk to herself. Do you know what that means?”

 

            Kazui had to think for a second, “That she did it even when she could be in trouble.”

 

            Ichigo nodded. “That’s right. Now! You need to go to sleep-”

 

            Kazui interrupted, “What’s the man’s name?” He pointed his little hand approximately in the direction of the guest room.

 

            Ichigo had to think about this for a moment and consider whether it was wise to explain more about the arrancar to his kid. Maybe it was better than leaving Kazui with curiosity and having his son ask the potentially poor tempered arrancar himself. “That’s Grimmjow. He’s was your dad’s most competitive rival.”

 

            Kazui’s eyes were huge again with wonder at the words. “Is he _tough?_ ”

 

            Ichigo nodded, “Like nails.”

 

            Kazui giggled, “Like you!”

 

            Ichigo was surprised for a moment then smiled, “Yeah. Now you need to promise me that you’ll go to sleep.” He spotted the corner of another book under the little kid’s pillow and tugged it out of its hiding place then set it with the other one on the bedside table under the flashlight.

 

            Kazui giggled. “I will. Goodnight dad, I love you.”

 

            Ichigo kissed his son on the forehead. “I love you too.” He stood up and walked to the door and back out into the hall, closing it behind himself. Just as the door was shut Ichigo flinched having caught Grimmjow standing out in the hallway unexpectedly. It looked like the arrancar was just coming out of the guest room across the hall.

 

            Grimmjow saw Ichigo flinch and gave him a hard, questioning glare.

 

            Ichigo shook his head to snap himself out of it, speaking in a lowered voice, “Not used to seeing you like this.” In a _white_ t-shirt and _black_ sweatpants the former Espada was at least wearing the same uniform colors that he usually did, they were just extremely human-esque. The clothes were actually Ichigo’s; he recognized them. Ichigo didn’t have to tell Orihime that it was fine if she lent Grimmjow some of his clothes, she already figured it was, and it was indeed fine with Ichigo. The tank top and jeans that the arrancar had been wearing weren’t suitable for sleeping so it was just as well. The father noticed Grimmjow glance at the door behind him – Kazui’s room.

 

            To Grimmjow this was weird too. Seeing Ichigo in such a casual and family-oriented setting. The arrancar shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered off without another word, going back downstairs in the dark. None of the lights downstairs turned on.

 

            Could Grimmjow see in the dark? Ichigo waited, considering if he should ask Grimmjow where he was going but decided that would be a little invasive when the arrancar was behaving, so Ichigo went to his and Orihime’s bedroom, opening the door and finding his wife brushing her hair on the bed.

 

            In the beautiful glow of the low-lit room Orihime stared out of the bedroom’s large window wearing nothing but skin. She was beautiful.

 

            Glad to see her able to relax Ichigo smiled and closed their door all the way, walking over as Orihime’s head turned slightly. The lights in the room were all off except for one lamp on Orihime’s side of their bed.

 

            Orihime smiled as her husband came across the bed on his knees and sat behind her.

 

            “Did you know that Kazui hides books under his pillow?” the father mentioned.

 

            Orihime chuckled, “I started noticing that, yes.”

 

            Ichigo settled his hands on Orihime’s waist as he kissed at her neck and shoulders. “As long as the tooth fairy doesn’t get confused I think he’ll probably be ok, right?”

 

            Orihime laughed, a sweet and hearty sound. “Probably.” She’d paused in brushing out her long hair and turned her head enough to kiss Ichigo on the lips. It was a loving gesture.

 

            Ichigo enjoyed that and after the kiss he buried his face in the floral scent of his wife’s orange locks. “Whatever shampoo this is I really… _really_ … _really_ like it.”

 

            Orihime freed herself and turned around, sitting on the bed facing Ichigo with her bare breasts and silky hair cascading over them and her shoulders. “Are you sure that you like it so much?” she teased because he sounded so insistent.

 

            “I’m really, _really_ … _really_ sure that I like it.” Ichigo nodded and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her as his wife giggled until their lips met. They were certainly caught up in a loving embrace now. Orihime started to pull the clothes off of him and Ichigo was starting to pull the covers back. “I didn’t lock the door…” he mentioned vaguely as he started to slide under the warm bedsheets and Orihime wiggled in beside him.

 

            “It’s ok this one time,” she figured, really not wanting to get out of the bed now that they were getting cozy. With her delicate fingers she reached to turn off the light and then the room was only lit with the moon shining through their window and the white curtains. Orihime climbed on top of a bare formed Ichigo and sat on his stomach, leaning over and kissing him. The bed’s covers were gathered around her hips. She could feel her body heating up with a strong want of the man she so loved.

 

            Ichigo’s hands defaulted to the soft flesh of her thighs, spread apart as she’d straddled him. He’d been getting hard ever since he’d sat down behind her, and like this it was even easier to do. The soft sounds of their kissing and the covers shifting around their bodies were the only noises in the room. Ichigo could feel his wife sliding her rear down and reaching back with one hand to find his cock. He also felt the slick wetness that her smooth pussy had left across his stomach and as it dripped down when she moved. How eager she was for this tonight was quite the turn on. He reached to hold the velvety folds of her pussy apart as she started to put him in. Slowly that heavenly warm squeeze sank down around him and his hips started to move with no need of conscious thought. He was in heaven but gentle as they started.

 

            Even leaned over him, Orihime didn’t need to help her husband’s cock into herself much; that was the benefit of being so wet already. As always it was such a pleasant stretch and used to his size, plus Ichigo being gentle, she was perfectly comfortable. Face to face with Ichgio and still kissing him Orihime moved her hands up and massaged her breasts with fingers playing with her nipples. Also squishing them up against Ichigo’s chest she continued to kiss him and fully backed up against his groin. She could feel the trimmed orange hairs around his manhood damply pressing on her pussy’s lips as she kept him in deep, despite Ichigo’s involuntary movements for the first moments. So connected like this…once it had been a dream of hers to at least manage kissing him; now it was even _more_ , a passionate reality where there was so much more they could do than kiss.

 

            Ichigo held onto her waist as his hips moved up and down just slightly. Her warm lips and heated breath on his face as well as the light brush of her long hair on his shoulders was helping the mood along. His hips moved more and he got into a rhythm of thrusting up and Orihime started moving on him too, raising and lowering herself and squeezing his cock with her wonderful body. It was just the best damn thing to share affection like this. Once upon a time, and correctly so, he’d assumed that Orihime was too shy for most anything physical. It had been a tender and gradual process of letting her get comfortable and given time he’d found out that she was more than happy to play like this when comfortable, and even after that she’d sometimes be the one to take the initiative! As they kept going Ichigo could feel a strong rising satisfaction in his lower torso. Ichigo’s breath was starting to get ragged with the more effort he put into moving his hips and soaking his cock further in the squeeze of his beloved’s pussy.

 

            Orihime’s breathing was similar and her body around the core and between her legs trembled with satisfaction of this. To imagine that it was Ichigo in her and holding her was so wonderful every time. She blushed and kissed him like she meant it and made soft moaning sounds now and again that bounced off of the walls. She loved him _so much!_ The pace was starting to rise even more with her husband’s rising urge to satisfy, not just himself, both of them. Ichigo had this thing…he was rather good at finding her best spot and sending her over the moon, and he liked to do it before he came to make it a challenge for himself. When it started feeling like Ichigo was getting eager Orihime leaned up, still straddling her husband with his cock pounding in and out of her twitching and squeezing pussy. She hated to part with his lips but this was fun too. She clutched her arms around her torso and pushed up on the mounds of her huge breasts and they bounced attractively in the low light as Ichigo didn’t stop. “Can you find it?” she teased almost breathless.

 

            With sweat rolling off of his muscular body and holding onto Orihime’s voluptuous hips Ichigo stayed laid back and thrusting up. “Every time,” he remarked back with a clever smile and not a few seconds later his cock rubbed across that pleasing and sensitive point.

 

            Orihime’s lovely body arched back and her arms squeezed more around her torso under her bouncing breasts. Her hips instinctively started pushing down into her husband’s thrusts and she moaned out a sound a little louder than intended. “Mmmm!”

 

            “Sshhh,” Ichigo shushed with a quiet laugh following that. He reached to roll one of his thumbs against her little clit and continued his pounding against that good spot inside her tight curvaceous body.

 

            As Ichigo shushed her Orihime giggled a little amidst her copious pleasure here and covered her mouth with her fingers. It was a good thing to have done right then because just after, as her husband started playing with her clit, she was absolutely helpless to making more sounds. Cute muffled moans and mumbled words that weren’t fully pronounced followed… Orihime lasted a minute or two at this intense level with her body involuntarily twitching, squeezing and rocking her hips to get her husband’s cock to slide as forcefully as it could against that best feeling point in her pussy.

 

            As his wife’s gorgeous body swayed and arched from pleasure in the low light Ichigo felt her gush, a lot particularly, and her pussy squeezed harder as it twitched around him. Orihime also looked deliriously pleased as her hands fell away from her silently gaping mouth. Her back was still arched and her long hair swaying behind her as her hands spread their fingers across his stomach. That was just…Ichigo didn’t have words for how beautiful a few moments like this were.

 

            Orihime knew by the time that sense returned to her, after the totally satisfying surge of her orgasm lifted a little, that Ichigo was still going himself. She straightened up just a little, feeling his thrusts go back to as deep as they could get and instead of being longer they were short and powerful snaps made fastly. She didn’t mind, it even riled up her body a little while he was working to get himself off.

 

            Ichigo breathed harder now, focused mostly on his own pleasure as he’d finished her off already.

 

            Deciding how to help him Orihime watched, enjoying the dim expression that she could see on Ichigo’s face and the strong posture of his body as he was still laid back on the bed but moving. His muscles and strong build were wonderful to see. She herself still felt the hot blush on her own face. Lovingly she helped by rolling her hips with the thrusts and riding out the pleasure with him. Telltale were hints of when her husband was finally cumming; the thrusts lingered longer and his cock pulsed and writhed in a particular way against her soaked folds.

 

            Ichigo felt his pleasure spike and he let himself go. With the hard and sudden hit of his own orgasm his sack was up tight and he pumped his cock into Orihime and unloaded his cum until he felt nothing left. Then Ichigo’s arms dropped down and his eyes closed as he lay back, somewhat exhausted but tingling with pleasure. “Oh fuck…”

 

            Orihime stayed where she was, still enjoying her husband’s relaxing cock inside of her even though he was spent and it was going to shrink back to flaccid…eventually. “You’re very adorable when you’re like this,” she giggled. “Exhausted after having so much fun.” Orihime’s face got even redder of a rose color to get to tease him like this.

 

            Ichigo opened his eyes vaguely, his breath was returning back to normal, “I’m adorable when I’m satisfied?”

 

            “Uh huh,” she giggled again, coming down and letting the cock in her slide out with the position change. Some of their fluids spilled out too. Her breasts pressed up against Ichigo’s arm as she laid to one side of him, the bed’s covers were about halfway off the both of them and Ichigo’s body was now keeping her warm.

 

            “Mmmm…” Ichigo watched Orihime move up beside him and smiled, lifting a hand to brush it against her face. “I love you so much.” He kissed her on the nose.

 

            “I love you too!” Orihime never got tired of saying it or hearing it. She snuggled up close to him.

 

            “Oh! Did you want to clean up?” Ichigo offered, blinking his eyes more open as he realized that she might not want to fall asleep covered in sweat and such.

 

            “It’s ok, I’ll clean up in the morning and wash the bedding.” She could not be bothered to get up right now, it was just too comfortable next to him!

 

            Just as happy to stay put Ichigo smiled and pulled their covers up more to keep them warm as he cuddled up and closed his eyes. What a heavenly ending to the evening.

 

_[Several hours later…]_

            In the morning Ichigo woke to the sound of something noisy falling over in the hallway outside of the bedroom. He sat bolt upright on the large bed and found that Orihime had already gotten up and wasn’t in their room. He looked groggily around and naked he hauled himself out of bed and cracked the bedroom door.

 

            Orihime had dropped an empty plastic mug out of her hands, which were holding an impressive mountain of completely random objects like clothes, dishes and sports equipment. She blinked at Ichigo around the pile. “Good morning!” she beamed, looking cute in one of her adorable flowing dresses with a large bow on the back.

 

            “Good morning hun, you need help?” Ichigo offered, opening the bedroom door just a little more.

 

            Noticing that her husband was still naked Orihime shook her head, “You should be careful though- Ah!”

 

            In his same garb of last night Grimmjow had opened the guest room’s door and groggily wandered out into the hallway. It took him an instant to realize what was going on, and just like Ichigo the commotion had startled him awake. It took Grimmjow a moment longer to realize that Ichigo was standing naked in the doorway next to his. Whoops. Almost too casually Grimmjow turned his eyes away from the naked man in the doorway and picked up the dropped plastic mug as he went by, seemingly to help Orihime. “Not looking,” he assured, wandering off downstairs.

 

            Ichigo sighed, he hadn’t had time to close the door, but what did it matter? He was still a little frazzled. It was more embarrassing with slight morning wood, like he had, than just being flaccid and naked. Urk.

 

            Orihime’s face was rosy and she giggled at their exchange. “Put some clothes on you handsome man.”

 

            Ichigo rolled his eyes and grinned. “What are you doing anyway?” He looked at the pile, curious about that before he’d go and get clothes.

 

            “Karin and I were picking up her room before she leaves to go to the dojo with Tatsuki. Yuzu is at the park with Kazui or she would be helping,” Orihime sweetly explained.

 

            “How long have I been sleeping?!” Ichigo quacked with an amazed look.

 

            “Well it’s about noon right now-” Orihime was interrupted by a loud ‘see you later’ from downstairs. It sounded like Karin and the front door shutting sounded afterward. “Oh! There she goes.” Orihime started walking off with the mountain of random stuff again. “Put on some clothes and come down. I’ll make you and Grimmjow some late breakfast!” Orihime went down the stairs _without_ tripping and Ichigo was back in their room pulling on whatever clothes he could reach first - a plain long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

 

            By the time that Ichigo got out of their bedroom and visited the bathroom to take a leak in just a few minutes Orihime had not only dealt with sorting the mountain of stuff she’d been carrying, putting the clothes in for a wash the dishes in the sink and the sports equipment in a basket by itself, but she was nearly done with breakfast. Now that was godly multitasking… In awe Ichigo stared at her finishing the eggs up in a skillet on the stove when he came off of the stairs and into the kitchen. “Smells really good. I didn’t see Grimmjow, where’d he go?”

 

            “Hmm…outside I think? He’s got a cup of coffee with him. He seemed pretty happy about that,” Orihime chirped. “He also let me heal him a little so that his back isn’t hurting! I guess it was really bothering him.” Ichigo snuck up behind her and smooched her on the check and she laughed, “You can go outside and wait too if you want.”

 

            Ichigo moved to get a mug from a cabinet across the kitchen and filled it with fresh coffee brewed on the stove. “Thank you.” He went back and kissed his wife again, on the lips this time, then stepped over to the cupboard where he could get sugar and got cream out of the fridge. As Ichigo was making his coffee up the way that he pleased he joked a bit, “Lemmie guess. He drank it _black?_ ”

 

            Orihime smiled, “You shouldn’t judge him for that. I offered cream and sugar but he said that he didn’t want them.”

 

            Ichigo grinned that he’d been right, “I won’t judge too much.” When he was done he put the two condiments back where they’d come from and walked toward the door to the back yard, stopping just before he got there Ichigo asked Orihime something else that suddenly crossed his mind when he saw his own father’s absurd bunny slippers by the back door. “Did my old man show up today?”

 

            Orihime looked up from the stove and shook her head, “Nope!”

 

            “Hmm,” Ichigo frowned, looking down at the slippers again and taking a sip of his coffee.

 

            “I wouldn’t worry,” Orihime tried to be reassuring. She flipped around some of the eggs in the skillet to check if they were done and then took the whole thing off of the heated stove. “He’s silly but he’s also responsible. He’ll be back when he can.”

 

            Ichigo nodded, he had to agree with that and then he turned to open the door and wander outside. He looked around the small yard. No Grimmjow. Ichigo’s intuition said to look for tall perches. He turned his head toward the wall surrounding their yard. There was a comfortable figure up there, sitting on the edge of the roof with one leg dangling and the other tucked in as that person faced outward. Distinctly easy to recognize to say the least… Ichigo walked over.

 

            Hearing noises behind himself Grimmjow looked back with a stare for a moment and then looked away.

 

            “Morning,” Ichigo tried to be friendly, looking up from the ground.

 

            Grimmjow didn’t answer.

 

            Sipping at his steaming coffee Ichigo took that as a bit of a sign but against that he still found a way up the wall and sat on it next to Grimmjow. He was thoughtful about still giving the arrancar a respectable amount of space. “Sleep ok?”

 

            “Fine,” Grimmjow responded shortly, but not too unfriendly-like.

 

            Ichigo smiled and instead of continuing to stare at the arrancar he followed Grimmjow’s eyes. Out beyond them was the expanse of houses, parks, streets and gardens. Beautiful sight, he guessed it was definitely better than Hueco Mundo’s bleak expanse. They sat quietly drinking from their mugs and staring at the scenery. There was nothing wrong with some blissful silence and an easy-going weekend morning. Just when Ichigo was thinking about getting around to checking on Orihime’s progress with the food he was stalled from that by Grimmjow’s voice.

 

            “Think you could manage a fight today?” Grimmjow asked without looking at the soul reaper.

 

            “Uh… Yeah, I could. When?” Ichigo asked back.

 

            “Nine,” Grimmjow responded flatly with a time.

 

            “At night?!” Ichigo quacked.

 

            Grimmjow’s eyes shifted over with a turn of his head, “Too busy fucking Orihime about that time? It could be earlier.”

 

            Ichigo’s face turned a hot color and he yanked his eyes away to stare at the scenery while he pondered that. Had Grimmjow heard them through the wall or was this just a good guess? “Uh…a little earlier would be better. The sun goes down at five-thirty if you were meaning for us to fight in the dark.” He made sure to look at Grimmjow as he gave his suggestion so that he didn’t seem wishy-washy.

 

            Grimmjow stayed so casual through the whole short conversation and shrugged, turning his head and eyes back to watching the scenery ahead. “Five-thirty then.”

 

            Ichigo was still watching the arrancar. “I know this might be really strange, but are you able to see in the dark?” He was thinking about last night when Grimmjow had wandered off into the dark and now…when the arrancar was asking him for an evening brawl.

 

            Grimmjow’s expression looked vaguely surprised about that question. He nodded his head, “That too intimidating for you?”

 

            “No,” Ichigo scoffed. “I’ll still beat you.”

 

            “Tch,” the arrancar scoffed with a light grin. “Whatever you say ‘dad’.” Implying that Ichigo was softer than him because he was a father now, once again.

 

            “Now that’s a little weird-” Ichigo was interrupted by Orihime calling out to them from the house that their late breakfast was finished. The two of them didn’t make her wait out of courtesy and leapt off of the wall, not a drop of coffee spilled, and wandered back inside of the house. They all sat around the dining table beside the kitchen and ate. It was a bit quieter than meals together were usually and Orihime and Ichigo were mostly the ones to talk. In a short while Grimmjow finished his food first and left the dishes on the table, excusing himself and wandering back upstairs without much else to say.

 

            Drinking her own coffee out of a delicately floral designed mug and not eating now because she’d already eaten earlier Orihime sighed, watching the former Espada disappear from sight. “He’s quite polite in most ways compared to how he was,” she mentioned quietly. “I wonder why.”

 

            Ichigo was cutting apart the last of his eggs. “It probably has something to do with the fact that he’s actually got a sense of honor, better than most of the other arrancars ever did.”

 

            Orihime smiled, humming softly, “I hope he feels comfortable here still.”

 

            After chewing Ichigo swallowed the last of his food and set his fork down, “Hey if anything happens, like we fight or… _that_ …” he figured she’d understand what ‘that’ meant, “I’ll keep you posted. He sounded like he wanted to fight soon at least.”

 

            Orihime laughed sweetly, “You don’t have to. I trust you Ichigo, and as long as he doesn’t hurt you or anyone else I’ll trust him too.” She knew what he meant by ‘that’.

 

            Offering a one-sided smile Ichigo sighed, “Hoo boy… Well I’ll still give him the benefit of the doubt.” It was really daunting for some reason to think of what might happen here because of this allowance. Ichigo cleared the table while Orihime finished her coffee. He even washed the entire sink full of dishes and put them on the drying rack, then when Orihime brought her empty mug into the kitchen he finished cleaning the dishes with that one and dried his hands.

 

            While her husband was helping out she hugged him, holding onto Ichigo under his arms from one side. “Thank you… Now I’m going to go meet Yuzu and Kazui at the park and see if they want to come with me to the grocery store so that I can get more food while we have company. Did you need anything specific?”

 

            Ichigo shrugged, “A manual on caring for arrancars and how to not hurt yourself during anal sex might be helpful.”

 

            Orihime choked on a laugh, “Ichigo! You know how that works already! We’ve done that before…and I think this arrancar will mostly take care of himself. We just have to be nice to him, leave food around the house and probably ensure that he isn’t sleeping in the dryer before we start it, hmm?” She let go of her husband and patted him on the rear. “And don’t worry about your butt, my powers work on every part of the body.” She laughed harder when Ichigo groaned unhappily while holding the dishrag he’d been drying his hands on. He tossed the cloth at her and she caught it and refolded it.

 

            “I can’t see a man that big fitting in our dryer and…I’ve never been on the other end of _it_ and I have a very strong suspicion that Grimmjow is _not_ interested in _it_ any other way,” Ichigo explained.

 

            Orihime tried to be understanding and not laugh a second time at her husband having the very same worry that she’d had when they first tried anything like anal sex. “You can always ask him, what he prefers and what he doesn’t, just like you’ve always asked me and that works out pretty well for us. Anyway, if I don’t hurry Yuzu and Kazui will leave the park before I get there. Karin shouldn’t be back for several hours and neither will we. So all you have to consider is your dad coming home.” Orihime set the dishrag down on a counter, removed and folded her pretty apron on top of it and skipped out of the kitchen.

 

            Ichigo’s eyes got a little wider, “Wait… You’re doing this on _purpose!_ ” Leaving him alone with Grimmjow. “Aren’t you?!”

 

            “It’ll give you some time to think! Change the laundry over to the dryer while I’m gone!” Orihime was putting on her shoes, had grabbed her purse from near the door and was gone through the door that led to the clinic and outside before her husband could protest much. Ichigo would be the perfect friendly anchor to help Grimmjow get comfortable.

 

            Not minding as much as his worries made it seem, figuring that he could handle himself, Ichigo rolled his eyes when the doors shut and he then slunk upstairs to find said guest. “Grimmjow?” he asked in questioning tones as he immediately saw the man down the hall as he came up the stairs. Grimmjow was staring at Yuzu’s closed bedroom door. “Something the matter?” Ichigo wasn’t sure what the arrancar was doing there…

 

            “There’s a choking amount of your reiatsu lingering here…” Grimmjow remarked without looking away from the door.

 

            Ichigo smiled faintly, “That used to be my bedroom. That’s probably why. My son likes to hide in there even though it’s Yuzu’s room now because he can sense it too.” The soul reaper made his way over to his and Orhimie’s bedroom and opened the door. “Can I ask another question?”

 

            Grimmjow’s eyes shifted this time and his head turned slightly to look straight at Ichigo. “You’re sure full of ‘em… Fine. _What?_ ”

 

            Otherwise very calm and able to handle just communicating Ichigo stalled. He second-guessed what he was really aiming to ask, putting inquiring about Grimmjow’s preferences to the side, and asked something else. “Do hollows have kids?”

 

            “Hell if I know,” Grimmjow shrugged with an easily dismissive reaction. He stepped away from the bedroom door and went into the bathroom at the hall’s end. Without even a glance back he shut the bathroom door.

 

            Ichigo stared, actually wondering about that now – even though it had been a totally unplanned question. Spawns maybe…or split off parts of themselves sure…but kids in the sense of being born from a union of two hollows? That seemed now like a question better suited for Urahara’s scientific mind. Ichigo went into his bedroom and started going through a few things. At a point he heard the bathroom door open again and Grimmjow walk up the hall and go into the guest room and shut his door. Ichigo lingered for a few minutes, his morning ritual to get clean was well overdue, and it seemed like Grimmjow was fine being to himself. Ichigo went to the linen closet and gathered a couple of fresh towels. He moved down the hall, with a mind to warn Grimmjow that he was going to have a shower but he didn’t really need to he supposed. Passing up the guest room Ichigo walked into the neatly clean bathroom and after shutting the door, setting down the towels on the edge of the bathtub-shower he brushed his teeth and shaved his face with an electric razor. Smooth. That felt nice. He ran his hands over his cheeks and jaw to make sure that he hadn’t missed any spots. Just a matter of preference, he preferred to shave before showering. Ichigo reached for the lock on the bathroom door…but his hand stalled. He stared at the unlocked knob and decided that he wouldn’t, full-well knowing what that might invite but he wanted to find out. Stripping down the soul reaper took his clothing off and took an unopened box out of a nondescript bag in the cabinet under the sink - an anal douche. He’d gotten it from the clinic a while ago for Orihime but she’d never used it. Ichigo rubbed his forehead and tried not think about this too hard.

 

            Meanwhile Grimmjow came back out of the guest room and noticed that Ichigo’s bedroom door was open and walked over to it without looking around at anything else. Well his favorite living punchbag wasn’t in here, his eyes scanned the disheveled bedding to the vanity across the room and the cracked open closet. He wasn’t rude, he didn’t go into Ichigo’s and Orihime’s bedroom and snoop around but he was a little curious… Curiosity persisting, Grimmjow looked for Ichigo. Just glancing around for clues on this floor he noticed that the bathroom door was closed. Heck…that was easy; assuming no one else had come home and judging by the reaitsu it was surely Ichigo. Grimmjow closed his hosts’ bedroom door and the guest room one and strolled up the hall. He could hear the shower running and Ichigo cursed once from the other side of the door. Well that voice was also a dead giveaway about who was in there. Looking over his shoulder Grimmjow sighed. No one else was home yet and he’d heard them say that no one would be back for a while so…whatever. If someone did come home he’d deal with it then. Surprisingly still polite he knocked on the outside of the wooden door with the back of his knuckles twice to give Ichigo warning.

 

            Ichigo had just finished douching and was letting the shower run to get the water warm, the water heater sometimes took a few minutes. That knock startled him and the sound of the door handle turning scared him up off of the toilet. He was completely finished but this was a little awkward. He slammed the lid down and flushed, tossing the douche back into the box and trying really hard not to act freaked out. Easier said than done. It wasn’t like Grimmjow was going to understand what he was doing anyway…right?

 

            Grimmjow paid literally no attention to anything else but Ichigo once the door opened a little more and for whatever reason the soul reaper looked spooked. “This a bad time?” he asked standing just in the door and leaned his side against the frame.

 

            Ichigo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, crossing his eyes and then rolling them he mocked Grimmjow, “He says as he walks in on someone who’s naked and about to take a shower.”

 

            Grimmjow scoffed, not deterred really. “You _know_ what I mean…”

 

            Ichigo sighed, “I suppose I do.” He pulled the curtain to the shower back and climbed in, sliding it shut. “Let me get clean first.”

 

            Grimmjow slid his body the rest of the way into the bathroom and shut the door. He locked it. Mostly just paying attention to Ichigo’s obscured and undetailed form behind the partly clear shower curtain he started to take off his clothes and left them on the floor. Grimmjow walked up to the bath-shower and pulled the curtain slightly back from behind Ichigo.

 

            Surprised by this Ichigo turned with the shower’s water pouring down on his back. He didn’t yell or protest and let Grimmjow step over the edge and into the same space without insisting on some space. Ichigo reached past the arrancar to close the curtain again so that the floor wouldn’t get soaked.

 

            Even though they were only just getting their bearings on each other Grimmjow seemed totally comfortable letting Ichigo adjust to his presence, and right now wasn’t a half-bad chance to get a full body look at the soul reaper. Ichigo was more muscular than he remembered, probably that whole deal about how humans aged. Bulging pecs and a more defined core, arms and legs. It was a nice view and water running over toned muscles was pretty attractive to the carnal eye.

 

            Ichigo got himself a good look too, though a hell of a lot more shy about it than Grimmjow. That damn arrancar was ripped, solid to the core with big muscles that didn’t need a flex to emphasize themselves. Calves to thighs to the core…heavy half-hard cock…pecs and arms. Grimmjow also still had the big scars across his torso from their fights and Nnoitora’s stunt. He felt like he’d been staring for better than a minute. “You heard what I said right?”

 

            “Let you wash off. Turn around,” Grimmjow said flatly, not making advances despite the temptation to. He’d just been eyed up and he didn’t mind. It was a good sign that Ichigo was ok with things getting hotter.

 

            Trusting that Grimmjow was going to be respectful Ichigo did turn around and he saw an arm reach past himself and pick up his displaced soap bottle.

 

            “This what you prefer?”

 

            “Yeah…” the soul reaper remarked and after the cap clicked as the bottle was taken back Ichigo felt rough hands lather soap across the tops of his shoulders. It was like a massage the way that Grimmjow’s hands moved across his skin and the coarse texture didn’t bother him at all. The arrancar let Ichigo have the bottle and while the soul reaper made slight moves so that he didn’t interrupt the kneading, pressing, and sliding hands on his back he managed to clean the front of himself off well enough, especially around his also half-hard cock and under his balls.

 

            Spreading the soap further Grimmjow moved his hands over the backs of Ichigo’s arms and then down. This wasn’t just for Ichigo, he was enjoying this just as much with rough fingers going down over the soul reaper’s hips and thighs and then back up. He moved his hands with a stern press across the other man’s ass, loving the slight give it had despite being toned.

 

            Never having done anything like this before Ichigo shuddered once and then started to give in to it. He exhaled a breath and mentioned over one of his shoulders, “You next…” Surprisingly Grimmjow was agreeable and grunted letting his hands off and Ichigo rinsed the soap from himself and traded the arrancar places so that Grimmjow was under the shower. It was a little different handling this because Grimmjow’s bulkier body was harder to massage but holy fuck…Ichigo ran his soaped-up hands over the arrancar’s muscles in an admiring sort of a way; he hadn’t thought that he’d get this into things but surprisingly it wasn’t hard to.

 

            “What’s off limits?” Grimmjow asked flatly.

 

            Ichigo blinked up, just working the soap over Grimmjow’s ass and around his thighs and down his legs…all the way down. “Just don’t kiss me on the mouth. I don’t care what else you do.” His nails lightly drug as he crouched behind Grimmjow’s form and continued running his hands down the muscular legs. His fingers went through the thick hairs that were most obvious on Grimmjow’s calves, a dusting up his thighs and a rather large bush of it around the base of the arrancar’s cock. That really needed a trim! What a wild being…

 

            Grimmjow had given the faintest reaction to nails down the backs of his legs and again as they came back up. He turned around without warning and looked Ichigo squarely in the eye, “You better mean that.”

 

            A nervous chill passed up Ichigo’s spine. Only nervous because Grimmjow had said something back… Ichigo tried to keep himself as composed as he could. “I do,” he replied tapping the back of one hand’s knuckles against Grimmjow’s abdominals before pulling the curtain and getting out. Was it hot in here or just the steam? Now that he was out of scrutiny’s eye for a moment Ichigo considered…when Grimmjow had turned around just then the arrancar’s filled out erection had actually slapped him across the hip. Ichigo was really no better off with his cock mostly erect. Did he really want this?! Ichigo could feel the blood in his body rushing around and his heart pounding pretty hard. Apparently? There wasn’t a way he could deny it.

 

            Grimmjow got out of the shower all rinsed off but didn’t shut the water off. He came up behind Ichigo who was ruffling dry with a towel and wrapped his arms around the soul reaper from behind. Not so much a nice hug as an appropriating gesture to get a hold of the soul reaper.

 

            Ichigo dropped the towel and his hands came down on the sink that he was facing with a surprised blink. Vaguely with the steam over the glass he could see their faces’ shapes…though he didn’t need that clue to understand who’d grabbed him all of the sudden. “I…don’t know if you want me to shave-”

 

            “I don’t care,” Grimmjow growled with his hands moving over the soul reaper’s pleasing body and nudging his cock up against it. That thing had veins for days and it was _big_ , probably bigger than Ichigo would be able to handle but he wouldn’t judge what Ichigo could or couldn’t take prematurely. “If you have anything to make this easier…”

 

            Suddenly Ichigo realized that Grimmjow wanted to do this _right now_. “Wait… Right here?!” Ichigo quacked. They were going to fuck _right here?_ Against the sink?! Why not on a bed?

 

            “It’s warm in here and you have something to lean on,” Grimmjow did not see the problem with this spot. “Is that not enough?”

 

            Willing to at least try to adjust to the situation Ichigo sighed and shrugged then opened the cabinet behind the mirror directly in front of him and handed back a clear bottle before closing the cabinet again. “Be generous. I really don’t want to be in agony,” he explained.

 

            “If you’ve never done this before you might be in agony anyway,” Grimmjow reasoned, rotating the bottle to look at it before clicking the cap. He knew what this was, lubricant, and he drained about half of it wastefully over his hardened cock. The arrancar stroked the full length of that girth to make sure he was slick all over, and there was still some to spare…clearly… He actually kind of liked the feeling of the excess lube dripping off of himself.

 

            Ichigo wasn’t watching, he was waiting…erection nudged up against the door to the cabinet under the sink. What the hell had he gotten himself into by allowing this? He had to come to terms with the fact that he liked Grimmjow – at least enough to consider this. This soul reaper’s heart was still pounding.

 

            Grimmjow took the same hand he’d spread the lube with and shoved two fingers into Ichigo’s asshole between those toned cheeks.

 

            Ichigo immediately doubled completely over the sink, gripping at the polished stone surface. Oh my god, that actually _hurt!_ “Nnngh, hey!” He really didn’t feel great until Grimmjow pressed those fingers forward and the arrancar’s thumb pressed up just under his balls. Knowing anatomy Ichigo understood what was where and from a medical perspective how things should feel…but stimulating a man’s prostate medically and sexually suddenly just got a distinct classification that separated those intentions _significantly_. “O-Ooohh…” he blurted reflexively as the arrancar’s fingers moved against the gland. For long minutes Grimmjow did this patiently while Ichigo’s forehead rested on the edge of the cabinet without a care in the world otherwise because that actually felt really damn good.

 

            The soul reaper relaxed so much that Grimmjow was wary of Ichigo falling over. When he took his fingers out and substituted them for his cock the glans pressing into Ichigo’s virginal asshole was still a very tight fit.

 

            Ichigo’s body slumped down and a forearm leaned on the edge of the sink while his head hung facing the basin and his remaining hand stroked himself to help keep up the heat of the moment.

 

            Grimmjow grit his teeth and went very, very gradually – he had no other choice because he was barely fitting in. “You really haven’t done this before…” His cock strained with extra veins raising because of the effort of control; to Grimmjow this was just an added thrill.

 

            “You think?!” Ichigo snapped with a half-pained and half-pleasured reaction to the man going in deeper. Was this feeling what Orihime had to deal with when they’d tried anal sex?! Hopefully not… Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s fingers under his balls again and they pressed up and rolled against the same spot his thumb had been at before. Holy shit that felt good alongside the sting of having his ass penetrated. Surprised when he felt the texture of Grimmjow’s thick pubes touching his cheeks Ichigo came to realize that the arrancar had been able to fit most of himself into his ass. Holy hell…thinking about it made Ichigo’s gut turn nervously.

 

            This body of Ichigo’s was squeezing him like crazy and he had to wait with his cock in while the soul reaper adjusted again. Without much else to do for the moment Grimmjow moved his lube slathered hand up and smacked Ichigo’s off his cock and took a good grip. As he leaned in more that hand beat Ichigo off without a shred of hesitance, slathering the soul reaper’s member with slippery lube and providing an exceptional amount of friction.

 

            Ichigo felt like he was going to pass out, but it wasn’t bad, it was actually getting better. Involuntarily he panted as the arrancar jerked him off, massaged behind his balls and stayed still at that deeply penetrating level. Feeling better about his stance in this encounter Ichigo asked cheekily, “And how bad do you just want to tear me a new one right now?”

 

            Grimmjow remarked darkly, “You’re lucky I’m not doin’ it right now.” His goal wasn’t to make Ichigo bleed or hate this so the arrancar simply took a little extra care. It took minutes to get Ichigo ready and by that time the soul reaper’s cock was drooling hopelessly with precum and Ichigo was not quite vice-gripping the cock in him anymore. Grimmjow let Ichigo have his cock back to stroke as he pleased or whatever and held onto the bent form’s hips so that Ichigo stayed in a position which wouldn’t hurt them.

 

            “Can’t wait anymore, huh?” Ichigo tested as he started to realize that Grimmjow was just about to get going.

 

            “Yeah.” While draining more of the lube around Ichigo’s stretched asshole Grimmjow was quick about it and he started sliding back and forth and fucking the soul reaper properly. “Try to keep your legs apart,” he growled.

 

            Trying to do just that, assuming that it helped, Ichigo started to feel a pleasure in his gut but also the sting of the girth that was stretching his hole. Surprisingly the more that Grimmjow moved the less his ass actually stung from the friction, the pain was numbed. “Nnn! Nnngh!” In so many minutes Ichigo dared to admit that he was actually enjoying this.

 

            Watching downward at his venous member pumping in and out as well as the pleasing stretch of the pinkish hole wrapped around it Grimmjow fucked Ichigo like he meant it. The wide girth of his member and the quick pace spread this soul reaper delightfully.

 

            Ichigo stayed doubled over the sink and his legs were still apart. He played with his cock but only minimally because the rest of it felt so good that it stimulated him quite enough. They were going to need another shower after this was over he was sure… Ichigo couldn’t help groaning, especially on the inward shoves. This friction really lit him up and after a minute or two more of being fucked like this Ichigo just blew. That same heavily satisfying sensation which rolled through his stomach and package when he and Orihime had sex… Cum splashed all down the front of the cabinet door and white knuckling his grip on the sink Ichigo’s legs trembled involuntarily. “Nnnuuhh!” Ichigo had a mind to be quieter after that just because of whether someone had come home or not.

 

            Grimmjow winced as the soul reaper squeezed him like a vice again. Ow… It took a second to recover from that and while Ichigo was gushing his cum in multiple streams against the sink Grimmjow pounded the heck out of him as _hard_ as he could – a ball-knocking and ass-ripping hard pace. Much to his own pleasure he was extremely rough with Ichigo…

 

            …and Ichigo did _not_ care. He was conditioned by now and he felt _so good_ that it didn’t matter how hard Grimmjow fucked, Ichigo loved it. The soul reaper felt himself surge again and when he’d thought he had nothing left to cum his balls disagreed and his cock shot with another smaller load of cum against the cabinet. He held his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. “Mmm!” Mistake.

 

            Grimmjow noticed. He could have let himself blow minutes ago but where would the fun be in that? Seeing Ichigo trying to keep quiet he leaned over and pulled the soul reaper’s hand away from his mouth. “Open,” he growled as the command took a second to sink into the other man’s head.

 

            Ichigo saw Grimmjow’s fingers paired up and had a guess what the man was going to do. He obeyed. As expected Grimmjow stuck two fingers in his mouth, not the same fingers that had been up his ass thank god, but they roughly pressed on his tongue.

 

            “Suck,” Grimmjow hissed by Ichigo’s head. “This is your practice for sucking my dick later…and if you thought your ass was a stretch, you’re gonna need a tolerance for a sore jaw too.”

 

            The dark and rumbling quality to Grimmjow’s voice was something that he’d never figured he’d enjoy this much but Ichigo sucked on those two fingers until he was drooling. Probably just because he was sex-delierious. While he was busy Grimmjow pushed himself over the edge of pleasure.

 

            The surge of pleasure dwelling mostly around the core of his body and his groin swept out in a hard rush as the arrancar let himself unload and pushed that cum deep into Ichigo’s body with follow-up thrusts. When he was done he let his messy cock slide out and his fingers slip out of Ichigo’s mouth with drool strung between them and Ichigo’s lips. Perfect. He’d made a mess of Ichigo just like he wanted that soul reaper to be.

 

            Ichigo’s head was whirling. He couldn’t believe he’d just survived that, and he’d felt some kind of pleasure from it that he’d never had before; it was really satisfying. His body felt weaker, fluid was leaking out of his well-used asshole and down his thighs. It also ran over the back of his balls and dripped on the tile floor. Ichigo himself was shivering slightly and completely supporting himself on the sink with uneven breathing.

 

            Easier on the recovery end of things Grimmjow continued to admire the sexy mess he’d made of the soul reaper. “Cute,” he slapped Ichigo across the ass earning a quick ‘yipe’ out of Ichigo.

 

            Weakly Ichigo straightened up after that whack and turned around, tailbone leaning against the sink and breathing through his mouth to better catch his breath. His palms pressed to the sink by his sides – he had to hold himself up. With half-open eyes he stared at Grimmjow who was a couple few feet away and leaning against the bathroom wall looking pleased. “Shower’s probably cold…” was the only thing Ichigo could think of saying as he realized that the water was still running.

 

            Grimmjow scoffed, turning his head to look at the curtain that blocked the running water into the bath-shower area. “As if you needed a hot one right now.”

 

            Ichigo laughed weakly and moved off of the sink with a couple of wobbling steps. As he walked by Grimmjow he turned his head and looked the arrancar in the eye, “You shouldn’t teach me too much or I’ll do things back to you.”

 

            “Maybe I want that,” Grimmjow countered with unblinking certainty.

 

            Ichigo looked immediately surprised, then his eyes relaxed and he grinned. “Say that again…” He was teasing the arrancar but he also in a way wanted to be sure. There was also still their mixed fluids leaking out of him and he really felt like he should get in the shower before more of it got on the bathroom floor.

 

            Grimmjow’s expression turned into a smug one like he’d never shared before. It was smug and cocky yet inviting as tempting and fixed. A grin and intense large blue eyes that invited lewd thoughts with his stare. “I said…maybe I want you to do things back to me.”

 

            Feeling something in himself twitch at seeing Grimmjow like this, after the arrancar had effectively worn him down as much as a fight could, the soul reaper grumbled in a questionably irritable tone of voice, “Then I hope you like being fucked senseless.” He was imagining tying Grimmjow up and getting a bit of revenge…or maybe after a fight had worn Grimmjow down he’d get a hold of him… “Is there anything you don’t do?”

 

            Grimmjow’s expression only moved a little, “No.” He looked fairly interested to find out what Ichigo was capable of.

 

            Ichigo’s eyes narrowed and he parroted, “You’d better mean that…because I’m going use my strength and get _creative_.”

 

            Grimmjow’s grin sharpened, “You’d better commit to those words…because I _won’t_ just roll over for you.”

 

 

_We’re also quite challenging with our erotic games…_

_…oh please come and play._

 

_Teil 2 Ende_


End file.
